


Guardian of Guardians

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Can I just have something where Jack really is North’s son? Let’s face it, if Santa Claus was going to have a child, it would be Jack Frost. I don’t mind how this is done. It can just be how it is (and North just finds out), or begin with North raising Jack, or have something to do with reincarnation or whatever.Jack is North’s pride, his joy, his precious little baby. He’s delighted to be a daddy and just continues to be enthusiastic about everything. He thinks it’s wonderful when Jack learns to fly, and even more so when the boy’s powers come into full swing. He’s a little overprotective of his very small son and kind of indulges the boy’s mischievous ways. When Bunny gets angry with Jack North’s just like: “But LOOK at him. He’s adorable. I will not punish something so joyful...[cut for length]"Eighty percent of this is fluff with North holding a really tiny baby, at the end I have the Moon being a real dick again (it jumps to the movie timeline). My idea is that the Moon makes Jack Frost from a human baby instead of a teenager, and instead of ignoring him for 300 years gives him to North to raise. Still, this ultimately has to do with the Moon’s beef with Pitch.





	Guardian of Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/8/2016.

“Look!” North spoke in a voice quieter than Bunny, Tooth, or Sandy had ever heard him use before. “Come closer, come closer!” He was bent over one arm, almost as if he was injured, but the others knew how else he would act if that was the case, and it wasn’t like this.  
  
Bunny saw what explained North’s behavior first. “That’s a baby,” he said, and indeed it was. It appeared to be an ordinary human infant, wrapped up in a great deal of thick fleece. Even in such bulky wrappings, however, the child was absurdly tiny compared to North, who could probably have held them in the palms of his hands, rather than cradling them in his arm.  
  
“They’re so cute!” Tooth whispered. “I just want to pinch those little chubby cheeks! But I won’t. Because they’re sleeping. I mean it.” She folded her hands and hovered slightly farther away.  
  
North smiled at her before turning back to the baby, to find that Sandy did not share North’s concerns, and was very gently poking at the baby’s cheek, leaving little smears of dreamsand behind. “Ah, just a regular dream, Sandy?”  
  
Sandy looked up, just a little embarrassed, and moments later there was a shifting golden shape hovering above the baby’s head.  
  
“Whose baby is this?” Bunny asked, sounding as though he was putting a lot of effort into remaining calm.  
  
“Mine,” said North, beaming at the child.  
  
“And you didn’t even show,” said Bunny drily.  
  
“Eh? No, I neither bore nor sired this child. But he his mine. Little Jack Frost. Did you know, when he sneezes, snowflakes appear? And he has eyes even bluer than mine, as blue as a clear winter sky.”  
  
Tooth shook herself out of her reverie. “It sounds like this baby has some kind of magic. Um, North, I’ve got to ask the question that I know Bunny wants to. Where did Jack come from?”  
  
“I found him on the balcony of my workroom, looking just new born,” North answered. “I knew at once that he was my child.”  
  
The other three Guardians looked at each other. Sandy tentatively formed a crescent moon over his head, followed by a question mark.  
  
“Ah! No, I have not shown him to Manny yet, good idea! Might as well do it right now, while he is sleeping.” North strode off towards the globe room.  
  
“Thank you, Sandy,” Tooth said. “That baby’s adorable, but, frankly, that’s a really suspicious circumstance for one to arrive.”  
  
“Too right,” Bunny said. “We need Manny to tell us whether the baby himself is a threat—have you ever seen North so oblivious to the Workshop?—but also where he comes from! If there is one thing I know, it’s that babies don’t appear from nowhere, and if there are despairing humans or angry fey somewhere, we’ve got to know about it.”  
  
Sandy nodded, but offered up a few more signs.  
  
“Well…yes,” said Tooth. “I hope that the baby is safe and that North can raise him, too. I mean, North seems so happy! I’m sure North would be a great father.”  
  
“He’ll spoil the kid and not even realize what he’s doing,” Bunny said, though his tone was a great deal softer than his words. “I just—we need to know if it’s at all possible for this to work out, and it’ll be better to know sooner rather than later.”  
  
North returned to the room, then, a wide grin on his face. If he hadn’t been carrying a sleeping baby, the others knew they probably would have heard a joyful whoop from him some moments before. “Manny says is perfect! Is just how he hoped! Jack Frost has been given to me to raise, and he will do great things!”  
  
“Wonderful!” Tooth said, and Bunny slowly nodded his approval. Sandy smiled, but asked what exactly had been Manny’s words about the great things.  
  
“Manny said, Jack Frost will do great things, and be a Guardian of Guardians!” North said. “Is that not amazing? I know I can raise him to be the best of all of us!”  
  
Sandy floated up to give North a hug, and to rest his hand on the baby’s head. He wasn’t exactly sure what Manny meant by that, but he did know that it would end up being true. It also seemed like rather a heavy burden to place on such a small, new being.  
  
“We’ve still got to be diligent,” Sandy heard Bunny whisper to Tooth. “Someone gave birth to that baby. Do you think you can find out who, in the memories?”  
  
Sandy knew she could. Just as he knew, too, that he would have to be diligent in figuring out exactly what Manny meant.  
  


* * *

  
  
When Sandy took a nightmaresand arrow meant for a boy now much taller, he knew he’d managed that diligence. Just as he knew he wasn’t supposed to do this, and that he was going to be angry enough to come back.  
  
If Pitch was going to be goaded into an irredeemable act, if he was going to give the Guardians a reason to wipe him out once and for all, making the Guardians safe from him forever—if that was going to happen, Sandy still wasn’t going to let North be broken along the way. He wasn’t going to let something so callous happen, wasn’t going to let something so good end, not even for the greater good, not even if it had been planned for three hundred years. 


End file.
